The Over a Hundred Teenage Mutant
by awsomecat3352
Summary: Finny's experiments give him immortality of some sort, keeping him the same age forever. In the modern world, he's found by the School and recaptured. There he meets not only Ari and Jeb, but Angel, waiting for Max and the gang to save her. Undergoing painful experiments, by the time they arrive, Finny has a new set of wings and a power he can't control. He has a new family though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I think this story is going to be one of my absolute personal favorite of my stories just because of all the different feelings that will come from it. Not that my others aren't good as well, just this one has captured my interest particularly. Plus, I have never seen anyone write a fic like this, so I really wanted one. Just a warning, this first chapter or whatever has a death scene. Yes, this does take place after Season 2 with Ciel as a demon.**

**So, I don't whether I should classify this as a prologue or the first official chapter, so it's both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Black Butler or Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PrologueChapter 1**

Finny was curled up on his bed in the servants' quarters of the manor. Even though when the young master and Mr. Sebastian had left Bard, Mei-rin, and they had moved their rooms into the manor, Finny would go to his room in the servants' quarters for comfort. Today was especially hard for him. It was the 30th year anniversary of Mei-rin's death. Bard had died 15 years earlier than her, his lifespan shortened because of his smoking habit, so her death marked the day that he would be alone for the rest of his life.

They had figured out after they had lived together for 10 years and Finny hadn't aged at all that the experiments done to him had either given him immortality or had lengthened his lifespan, making him age differently. He still looked 16, the age he was when Mr. Sebastian saved him from the experimentation laboratory.

Thirty years was plenty of time to get over Mei-rin's death and get used to the loneliness, but when it was Bard's or Mei-rin's death day or just a particularly gloomy day, Finny would hide in his old room. He would curl up just like he was now and hold the locket that the three of them bought together once. It had one black and white photo of them just generally being happy together and the picture of the young master and Mr. Sebastian with Pluto in the window, trying to get inside. It was the one thing he would never part with.

He was interrupted from his sulking when his sulking when his stomach growled at him. He put the locket under his shirt and worked on getting out of the bed. Mei-rin had made him promise that he would continue eating after she died. He had stopped when Bard passed away. So, he tried his best to eat what he could stomach.

Finny walked toward the washroom and splashed his face with some cold water. He went to the kitchen before he remembered that the storage was running low on several things. He would have to go into town today.

The other thing that the young master had left them was enough money to last Mei-rin's and Bard's lifetime. Of course, he hadn't known that Finny would live so far past them. The savings were getting smaller, so Finny would take $100 out and gather some flowers from the garden he finally learned how to tend to. He would sell the flowers and used the money to buy all the food he could and anything else he thought he would need.

Finny went out to the garden and was shocked to find that the tulips were in bloom. He picked half of them along with some other flowers. He put the money and flowers in a basket and started along the path through the woods to London. It was a 10 minute ride and a 30 minutes walk. Finny loved it outside though. He loved the smell of the trees and the flowers and the sounds of birds chirping and small animals scrambling up tree trunks and over branches. The air of the forest always had a damp feeling to it even though the sun shone through. It was better than a stuffy room with one tiny window. Finny walked along with a small smile.

Soon enough, the trees opened up to the bustling city. It was renewed and modernized with cars and bright lights. Finny moved around the crowd toward the shop he normally sold his flowers to. It was a small antique shop a little ways into town. The shop keeper and his wife were very nice and always gave Finny a fair price.

As he walked in, the doorbell rang and grabbed the attention of the shopkeeper. "Good morning, Finny!" he said.

"Good morning, Mr. Burns," Finny replied.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How ya been?"

"I'm good! Thank you!" he said, putting on his best smile.

"Ah, Finnian!" Mrs. Burns came down the stairs, carrying a big box down the stairs. Her bright orange curls bounced as she went down every step.

"What are the boxes for?" Finnian asked.

"We're moving the shop," the shopkeeper said.

"What? Where to?"

"Don't worry. Just to the other side of town," Mrs. Burns assured him. "Why don't you go upstairs and help Amelia with the remaining boxes?"

"Ok...sure," Finny replied. Now that he really looked around, the shop was almost empty. He set the basket on the countertop and headed up the stairs.

When he reached the top of stairs, he was almost knocked over as a girl with bouncy orange hair tackled him in a hug. "Finny!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Amelia," Finny replied, smiling. "Your mom wants me to help you with the boxes."

Amelia smiled and replied with, "Thanks. We were almost done. The rest are over there." She pointed to three boxes.

"No problem," Finny said, walking over to the boxes and picking all three of them up like it was nothing. He carried them back down and set them in a corner with all the others.

"I don't want to move. We'll be further away from Finny!" Amelia complained, as she went down the stairs.

"I'll still come visit," he told her with a smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Yay!" Amelia exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

Mrs. Burns giggled, "Why don't you two take a walk around London? It's such a nice day outside today.*"

Amelia's face lit up. "Great idea, mum! Come on, Finny!" she exclaimed, pulling Finny toward the door with a huge smile.

"Amelia! Wait! My flowers!"

Amelia stopped and turned around to face him. "Don't worry. I'll put them in some water, and we'll discuss a price when you get back," Mr. Burns said reassuringly.

"Actually," Finny said. After a short pause, he continued, "I wanted to give some of my friends some."

Mr. and Mrs. Burns looked to each other before nodding with a small smile. Mrs. Burns handed him the flower basket to him. "Thank you," Finny said, smiling. Then Amila pulled him out the front door, succeeding this time.

As the two walked, Amelia started up a conversation in the oddest way possible. She said, "Wanna hear a story that I hear around town a lot? I think it's interesting."

Finny looked at her. "Um,...sure," he replied nervously. "I love stories."

Amelia wrapped her arms around his left arm as they walked, pressing it into her breast and making him blush. She started her story then as they walked. There are many versions of this story, but all who tell it swear it's true. You know that abandoned mansion in the forest. You should know it! You live the forest, too, right?" she said.

"Uh...yeah," Finny replied, leading her down the street.

"Well, some people say that it really isn't abandoned! That one of the servants is still there, waiting for the return of his master. Some people say it's a ghost, and some think that it's something with a physical body, immortal though. No one has ever been close enough to tell much about the servant, but Mum says it's a boy that look to be same age as us and gardener of some sort maybe," Amelia continued.

"Really?" Finny didn't know know there were people getting so close to the manor besides Mr. and Mrs. Burns. They were the only ones now that knew how old Finny really was.

"Yep! Mum said she even went inside and had tea with the boy among the white roses," Amelia finished.

"Interesting," Finny replied nervously and pulled at the string of his straw hat.

As they walked along, Finny spotted a tall man in a white lab coat. A scientist. His eyes went wide as he started to panic. His breath got stuck in his throat. Amelia noticed that he had tensed and shook his arm to get his throat. "Finny! Finny!" she exclaimed.

Finny took a deep breath and tried to smile. "Sorry, Amelia. I just got a bit distracted," he said shakily.

"Are you sure? You looked scared," she said, pouting, but she had a glimmer of concern in emerald eyes.

Finny nodded and continued toward their destination, the cemetery. He wanted to visit Mei-rin's and Bard's graves and add new flowers. _Oh. I haven't visited Miss Lizzy in a while, _he thought.

As the two came upon the gated entrances, Amelia looked at him questioningly, quirking an eyebrow. "Really? You're taking me to the cemetery?" she said accusingly.

"You're the one who wanted to come along," Finny replied, opening the gate. They entered, and Finny lead the way to a small moneselium.

"It's locked," Amelia stated. "They aren't going to let just anyone into the grave of a noble."

Finny pulled an old key from his pocket, smiling.

"You have a key. Why am I not surprised?"

"Would you like to meet Lady Elizabeth Midford?" he asked, unlocking and opening the door. They both went in. Amelia was more cautious than Finny. There was a small hallway leading to a room where there was a pedestal on which a highly decorated urn set. It had red and blue swirling around each other, and where the red and blue touched, the blue would curl away. "In there are the ashes of Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, fiance of Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive, Owner of Funtom Toy Company, the Queen's Guard dog, and my young master," Finny explained as he set down a few violets* beside the urn.

"Wait...This says she was born in 1884...That's over a hundred years ago," Amelia said warily. Finny could see her piecing it together as her eyes got wider and wider, and his smile turned sad. "You're...You're the boy who lives in the abandoned mansion! The immortal boy!" she exclaimed, slowly backing away.

Finny looked down at his feet now as he nodded slightly. Amelia stumbled a bit as she rushed out. "Amelia! Finny called after her and headed out after her, dropping his flower basket. They were both stopped at the entrance by a muscular man. Several equally muscular men stood behind him, and they started morphing into something horrifying. They looked like what you'd think a werewolf would look like, lots of hair and pointy, sharp-looking teeth. They made Amelia scream, and Finny wrapped an arm protectively around her.

The tall scientist from earlier made himself known by stepping forward. "You know how long it's taken to track you down once I heard there was a possibility you were still alive. Of course, we couldn't just give up on a specimen as rare as you," he said, smirking and slowly moving forward. He looked Finny over then, to the weird, wolf men, said, "Grab it."

The first wolf man that tried to grab Finny was punched in the face and sent flying into the others. The scientist stopped the remaining ones. Then he walked forward and grabbed Amelia by her hair. Finny wanted to pull her toward him as she was pulled away, but he knew that he would probably hurt her. The scientist passed her to one of the wolf men.

"Amelia! Don't hurt her!" Finny exclaimed, taking up a defensive stance instinctively. "She doesn't know anything! Please just let her go!"

When the man saw how Finny was reacting, he smirked. "We won't hurt her if you come with us willingly," he said as the wolf man enclosed Amelia's neck with a hairy, clawed hand.

Finny looked over to her and could see her trembling. _Amelia. I can't let them hurt her, _he told himself. His stance relaxed, and he looked down at the ground as he whispered, "Just don't hurt her."

One of the wolf men Finny had knocked down grabbed him by his arm tightly and roughly pushed him toward the others that surrounded him. The scientist grabbed the same arm, making Finny flinch a little, and injected him with a syringe quickly. After a minute, a fuzzy feeling took over his head, and he involuntarily relaxed enough so that he couldn't fight back when he was thrown over a shoulder. "Finny!" Amelia squealed in horror.

"Get rid of her," the scientist said to the wolf man holding Amelia.

After that, Finny could no longer hear anything, but the last thing he saw was Amelia's limp body fell to the ground with her head turned the wrong way. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took a while, but I'm finished typing! Maximum Ride character will appear starting next chapter, beginning with Ari, Jeb, and Angel of course. I really hope you guys like this story, and this will not be the last we see of the Burns family.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So I didn't remember that this chapter was already finished before I started working on this story, but that just means that you guys get the second chapter that much quicker.**

_Thoughts  
>"Mind Messages"<br>_"Speaking"

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own either Maximum Ride or Black Butler**

* * *

><p><span>Finny's POV<span>

When Finny awoke, it was to someone throwing him on the ground and a rough voice saying, "Get up, freak." It was hard for him to stand up at first, but the wolf man who had woken him up kept pushing him forward. His eyes went wide when he felt a breeze on the back of his neck.

He turned around, bunching his hands into fists. "Where is my hat?" he questioned. The straw hat that the young master gave him to cover up the number on the back of his neck.

The wolf man gave a scratchy chuckle and replied, "You won't need it anymore. It'll only get in the way. Now, got moving, freak."

"No!" Finny exclaimed. "You killed Amelia! You broke your promise not to hurt her, so I don't have to come willingly anymore!" Tears were swelling up in his eyes, but he still held his ground.

The wolf man's smug look fell to a frown, and he grabbed Finny by his hair, raising him up. "It doesn't matter. You're here. You'll do what we tell tell you to," he growled, barely an inch away from his face. There was a scar running through his left eye.

"Ari! Put him down!" a male voice scolded in an American accent. The man had brown hair and glasses. He too was wearing a white lab coat like the scientist that had captured Finny.

The wolf man huffed and threw Finny on the floor again. Finny tried to get up, but now, his body was aching all over. The new scientist walked up to him and knelt down. "We are not going to do anything yet. I'm just going to ask you some questions," he explained. He then held out his hand for him to take.

Finny hesitated then he took the scientist's hand. He was helped up and followed him out of the room with the wolf man named Ari behind them. They walked down a hallway, but Finny kept his head down, focused on his feet.

Eventually, they came to a door that they went in. When they first entered, it was pitch black; Finny couldn't see a thing. As they walked in, the lights turned on to reveal a completely white room. There was only two white chairs and a white table. Honestly, the room had lit up so brightly that it made him wish that the lights were never turned on. The scientist held the door open for Finny and stopped Ari at the door. He whispered something to him Finny couldn't hear.

Ari stayed outside, and the scientist came in. He smiled at Finny and said, "Go ahead and sit down." Finny looked at the chair and then slowly sat down in it. "My name is Jeb Batchelor. What's your name?"

Finny hesitated before replying, "Finnian."

"Pleasure to meet you, Finnian. Can you tell me how you escaped the lab you were raised in?" Jeb asked.

Finny fidgeted and looked down at his lap. "Don't worry. You won't get in trouble," Jeb told him.

Finny gulped and answered, "Mr. S-Sebastian came into my room and asked me if I wanted freedom. He freed me in return for protecting the manor."

"You are aware that that building burned?"

Finny got really quiet. "Luckily, files on you had been sent to other facilities, but most of us thought you had died in the fire as well until one of the scientist here spotted you a while ago and recognized you. We just recently got permission to retrieve you. I know that this may be frightening for you, but I will be here to make sure your needs are met," Jeb explained.

"Um, sir?" Finny spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Will I get my hat back?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't arrive with one," Jeb replied.

"Oh...," Finny said downcast, looking at his lap. A hand unconsciously gripped the locket that was hidden under his shirt. It was the only thing he truly had left.

Jeb stood up and said, "Well, we're done here. Come with me."

* * *

><p><span>Angel's POV<span>

She had been there for almost a week now. She didn't know how many more tests and experiments she had had to endure. She knew Max would come for her; it would've been the same with any of the others. She only wished that her saviors would arrive soon.

Angel was curled up in a ball in her cage. She had her wings wrapped around her, and she was listening to passing white coats' conversations and thoughts. One conversation in particular caught her attention.

"I can't believe that they actually found it. They say it's been alive for over a hundred years."

"I can't wait to see how it works."

"The files say his original laboratory caught fire, and it was the only one to survive."

"We're really lucky to have received it. I want to be the first to look at it's neurological system."

"I'd love to be able to see what it's been doing for all those years."

_One of the experiments that has lived for over a hundred years? _Angel thought.

Right after the two white coats left, the door opened again. Angel concentrated on the newcomers and peeked a little from in between her wings. From their thoughts, she could pick out Ari and a few other Erasers. One's mind was so jumbled, it could only be the new arrival the other white coats were talking about.

They walked in front of Angel's cage. She watched as the Erasers forced the experiment, a blonde boy who looked a bit older than Max. Ari slammed the door shut.

_My locket, _the boy thought.

He turned back around to see a silver locket lying on the floor. He lunged for it and reached through the bars. An Eraser saw it, and he picked it up. When he noticed the boy reaching for it, he sneered, "Is this something special to the little freak?"

"Give it back!" the boy commanded with an obvious british accent.

The Eraser scoffed and clutched the locket in his hairy claws. As he turned away from him, the boy grabbed the bars in front of him, and he pried them apart as if they were made of clay. This shocked the Erasers as he climbed out of his cage and proceeded to punch the one with his locket right in his face. There was a slight cracking noise.

The Eraser fell back against the cages, holding his nose, and the locket fell to the floor. The boy quickly grabbed it and held it to his chest as if his life depended on it. Ari picked him up by the back of his shirt. He opened a small cage beside Angel, shoving him in, and slammed the door.

Angel waited until the Erasers left before she sent him a message to his mind, saying, "_That was scary, wasn't it?"_

The boy looked around, wide-eyed, for who had spoken. _"Don't worry. I'm right beside you," _she sent.

When he turned to look at her, she moved her white wing back so he could see she was more than a mass of feathers.

"You have wings?!" he exclaimed.

Angel quickly put a finger to her lips. "_Shhh. You don't want to alert the Erasers. Just think everything. I can read thoughts," _she said.

_Oh...ok. What's an Eraser? _he asked mentally.

"_It's what those are. They're part human, part lupine recombinants."_

_Oh._

_"I'm Angel. What's your name?"_

_I'm Finny. It's a pleasure to meet you._

Angel paused for a moment in her response; no one in the Flock was this formal. Then she replied, "_Likewise. Are you the one the white coats are so excited about? The one who has lived for over a hundred years?"_

Finny didn't reply to her, but a lot of things were going through his mind. He was kind of panicking, and it was hurting Angel's head.

_"Ok, ok. So you are."_

From what Angel could see of him, he looked like he was blushing.

"_Also, don't worry. My family is coming for me. I'll convince Max to help you escape, too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Two chapters in one day! I'm really happy that I got this done, and I really hope you guys enjoy this story. See ya'll next time!<strong>


End file.
